


She really HAS lost it this time

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, First Time, I'm Sorry, M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. Wine happened, then a dare and the result is this cracky bit of crack!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	She really HAS lost it this time

‘Ehm… Hello? Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?’ Tommy just sat down in his comforter, guitar in his lap, whiskey still in his hand, when some guy walks into his living room.

‘Excuse me?’ The stranger, in what must be a Halloween outfit, replies. ‘What are _you_ doing in _my_ living room? And who on earth are you?’

‘Seriously? Dude, get out and take your weirdo costume with you before I call the fucking cops on you.’

‘Could you watch the language a little bit? Thank you.’ The guy in the superhero outfit practically points a finger at Tommy.

‘Are you serious?’

‘Do I look like I’m kidding? And how did you get that chair in here anyway? And while we’re at it, who are those guys at my dinner table going through a pile of books that I’ve never seen? What on earth is going on here?’

‘Oh no…’ Tommy panics. ‘Oh no, oh no, oh no, she’s lost it this time.’ 

Tommy looks around frantically, trying to spot her. It doesn't take long. ‘Fucking really? How drunk _are_ you?

‘Sir, please, language. It’s not that hard. You do not need to swear so much.’

‘Would you fucking _shut up_? Do you have _any_ fucking clue what we’re dealing with here? _Who_ we’re dealing with? My fucking swearing is the _least_ of your worries.’

But the stranger just cringes again. Clearly not at all comfortable with the other man’s choice of words.

‘And as usual, I’m the smallest. I can never get a break, now can I? Do I have to do them all? Sweet jesus, that guy over there looks even taller than _Adam_! If his body is proportionate, his fucking cock will be huge. How the fuck is that going to fit in my fucking ass?’

But he gets no reply. She just smirks, the bitch.

‘Wait… I know that guy.’ Tommy says. ‘That’s Dean or Jensen or… shit, which one of the two is he?’ 

‘Who’s Dean and who’s Jensen?’ The stranger, still not getting what’s going on here. ‘And pardon my french but who the heck are you?’

‘Sorry, dude. I’m Tommy Joe, nice to meet you.’ Tommy awkwardly shakes the guy’s hand. Is it weird to shake a guy’s hand, knowing his hand will be touching a completely different part of said guy in the not too distant future?

‘Steve. Steve Rogers.’ The stranger replies,

‘So sorry to ask you this dude, but what’s with the suit?’

‘I swear I was just wearing sweat pants a few minutes ago.’ Steve says as he checks out his clothes. ‘Why would I wear my costume at home? I-I’m Captain America, this is what I wear when I’m working. Not that I’m working now.’

‘Ah… I get it. She likes you in the suit. She has a thing for beards too. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a superhero with even more than a scruff so something tells me that’s not your regular facial feature either.’

‘B-beard? I don’t have a…’

Tommy just laughs out loud. This might be funnier than he thought at first. ‘I think you’ll be in for a lot more surprises before she’s done with you.’

‘Who’s this ‘she’ you keep talking about? And what is ‘she’ going to do to us? Maybe it’s good that I’m wearing my costume. Is she dangerous?’

‘Just look over there.’ Tommy points out. ‘Her most dangerous weapon is her word doc on her laptop. But no worries, it’s all fun in the end. No one ever dies, everyone goes home happy and satisfied. But if this is your first time, then you’re in for a treat.’

‘First time of what?’ Steve replies, a little nervous.

‘I think I’m going to keep that a surprise. I don’t want to spoil the fun. We’ll find out soon enough what she wants us to do. Just relax and enjoy the view. And look for the bottles of lube that are bound to be all over the place. We’re going to need those soon. Maybe I should start stretching myself already. If I’m going to take all three of you, I need all the stretching I can get. Maybe you can already help me with that, if you want. Get the party started early.’

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about. I think I’m going to go and introduce myself to those gentlemen over there, I will talk to you later, probably.’ Steve eyes Tommy wearily. Then sneaks another look at the woman with the laptop. He doesn’t trust her either. Where on earth is he? What universe is this?

Tommy just snickers again. The guy really has no idea what is about to happen. This is going to be fun. Or at least he thought so until an arm closes around his throat and he can hardly breathe. he tries to get away but the arm just closes around his throat tighter. 

‘Bucky?’ Tommy hears the hero say. ‘Bucky, how did you get here? Did she also trick you?’

But Bucky doesn’t answer. He avoids Steve’s eyes and keeps his focus on the man he’s trying to choke. 

‘Bucky! Bucky! It’s me, remember? Steve. You’re not the Winter Soldier anymore. You’re free. Come on, Buck, look at me. Remember me. Please?’

Tommy’s air supply is seriously cut off. He’s getting dizzy and it’s hard to focus and not lose his consciousness. He’s trying to draw Steve’s attention but he only seems to have eyes for whoever is taking breath play a little too seriously. 

‘Bucky! It’s me! I’m your best friend. We went to school together, remember? You got me my first date. You taught me how to fight. Focus, Buck. Please?’

A hard yank on Bucky’s hair makes him lose his balance and his grip on Tommy. He falls down on the ground and goes for the guy that attacked him. Tommy on the other hand welcomes the oxygen back into his lungs. 

‘Tommy, are you okay?’ Adam says as he makes his way over to the blond. Steve hurries to Bucky’s side. Not to see if he’s okay too but to make sure he doesn’t attack the new guy. His eyes are still too focussed on kill and destruct and Steve needs to get him to relax. 

‘What the hell is going on here?’ Finally the two guys in the corner got up from the dinner table and have rushed themselves over to come and lend a hand. A little too late but at least they tried.

‘Tommy?’ The shorter of the two says. With his 6”2’ he’s still a tall fucker but not as tall as the guy standing next to him. He looks like a giant.

‘Yeah. How are you doing? Long time no see.’ Tommy says tentatively. He still doesn’t know if it’s Dean or Jensen he’s talking to. He thinks the first but he’s not sure yet.

‘Yeah, haven’t seen you since we ganked that Ariel.’

Ah, it’s Dean…

‘Jensen? Are you allright? There are no camera’s here. We’re not working, you can leave Dean on set when we leave, remember that.’

‘What on earth are you talking about? What set? And you remember Tommy, right? We saved him a while back.’

‘Save it, Dean. He’s not Sam. He’s Jared. Look over there, you’ll understand once you see what she has in her lap… thaaaaat’s right. Now, if we can just get the over eager Dom over here to realize what’s going on too then we can probably get started. 

All look over to the corner again. And all but Steve understand what’s going on. Steve just has that puzzled look on his face and he hates that he’s the only one that doesn’t seem to understand the power of ‘her’ and her laptop.

‘Could somebody please explain to me what on earth is going on here?’ He finally speaks up. ‘Who on earth are all you guys and why are we all in this room together? And why is she watching?’

‘Eh… sniper boy, care to explain? You seem to be the only one he knows in here. We’ve all met before, you’re just the new guys.’

The Winter Soldier finally manages to focus en notices his friend, his very confused and maybe even a little irritated friend.

‘Steve, relax my friend. It’s all going to be allright. I’m not going to spoil the big surprise but you are in for a treat.’

‘Would you all stop talking about so called surprises? What in tarnation is this surprise and why doesn’t anyone want to ‘spoil it’ for me?’

‘What is he? A virgin?’ Dean says.

‘What does my virginity have to do with this situation? Not that that’s any of anyone’s business.’

‘He _is_ a virgin!’ Dean snickers. ‘Tommy, you should go for it. Show him the ropes.’

‘Tommy is not showing anyone anything!’ Adam says protectively. 

‘Excuse me? I think I can decide on my very own who I’m showing what. Or in this case, I think she already has planned that out. And with the evil look in her eye, I think she has more in store for you than for me.’

True. Adam has been a toppy Dom far too often. As fun as that is (because it IS), no Dom-games for him this time. 

‘But she is not going to make me do _things_ , is she? Like, you know… _things_?’

‘Pouting won’t help, boy. Once she makes up her mind, you em>know it’s going to happen. Just accept it, just like I always have…’ Tommy is sporting a similar smirk as the woman in the corner. He is enjoying this way too much.

‘Can we just get this started now?’ Adam still pouts, not as enthused as before.

Tommy looks at the corner of the room one more time and then turns to Bucky.

‘Soldier boy, wanna get this party started? Give your friend a preview of what he’ll be getting in a bit too?’

Bucky doesn’t reply. He just grabs Tommy by the throat again and shoves his tongue deep inside his mouth. Steve’s mouth falls wide open. Dean just grabs the forgotten whiskey off the side table, sits down and enjoys his view. ‘Ow yeah’. And takes a sip.

‘What the… Bucky? What on earth are you doing? This might be the 21st century but this is not you.’

‘Dude, relax. Can’t you see he likes it? Go on, check it out. They will not even notice you’re in front of them.’

‘But… but… but he’s kissing a man? He’s never done that before! I never knew he liked kissing other men. He never told me he wanted to and we tell each other everything.’

‘That’s because in the real world, he likes kissing women. This is fanfic world, in this world, he likes kissing everyone. Men, women, it doesn’t matter, just as long as he gets to kis them… and not just on the mouth, but you’ll see that later.’

‘Wait, what?’

‘Like I said, dude… relax. Go over there, join in.’

‘J-join in?’

‘Oh for heaven’s sake. Sit your ass down and watch how it’s done.’

Dean gets up, shoves Steve down on the couch and goes over to the boys having fun. He doesn’t do anything yet. Just stands behind Tommy, pressing his body up against the tinier frame. Tommy leans back but doesn’t break the kiss. His hand snakes around Dean’s neck and he groans as he feels two cocks rubbing up against him now. Yeah, he might not always appreciate her timing, but he never complains when she wants her boys to play.

Bucky lets go of Tommy’s lips and attacks his neck. Dean gladly takes over and crushes the already bruised set of lips of the smaller boy in his arms. He’s missed those lips. It’s been way too long since they had some fun together.

He keeps Tommy’s hips in place as he softly rocks his hardening cock against the other’s ass. Tommy softly moans every time he does, wishing they were naked already, but he’s never been the most patient guy on earth.

Bucky is trying to take off Tommy’s shirt without interrupting the other men too much. It’s not really working but he doesn’t mind. He sees nipples and that is enough. He latches on to the left nipple while his fingers brutally attack the right one. Tommy gasps out loud and takes off the piece of clothing himself. Who needs clothes when there is sex, right? Dean seems to agree as he’s frantically trying to take off his own jacket and shirt too. 

In the meanwhile, Steve still doesn’t understand what’s going on. The guy next to him, Jared?, keeps chuckling every time he sneaks a look at the befuddled guy next to him. The tall guy in the other corner that Tommy called Adam still has a pout on his face. But he’s eyeing Steve too, with an interest he also doesn’t understand. Does he want to do the same thing to Steve as those guys are doing with Bucky? Adam is actually the only one that seems to fit the gay profile, but who knows, maybe that woman in the corner will bring out another woman for Adam. This is upside-down world anyway so you never know, it could happen.

‘Can I join in now?’ Jared says next to Steve. But the writer-woman just tells him to put an arm around Steve so he’ll relax and wait his turn. She does turn to Adam to give him his instructions. Jared smiles immediately. _Finally_ , he thinks. Steve’s eyes just grow bigger and bigger.

Adam tries his hardest not to look at what Dean and Bucky are doing to Tommy, his Tommy. Well, not really his Tommy. Tommy is only his in Alternate fic Universe. But then… that’s where they are now, aren’t they? So can he just call him his Tommy for the remainder of this story? He decides he can, no matter if he is going to have to share him with the rest of the room. But no time to dwell. He’s got orders. 

He sits in front of one of the tallest guys he’s ever met. Adam knows he’s pretty tall but he’s got nothing on this giant. He kinda looks like Dean’s brother but apparently that’s another alternate universe. But, he thinks, now that they’re not brothers… Adam just grew a little harder in his pants, just thinking about _those_ possibilities. That would be fucking hot… pun fucking intended.

Steve’s eyes about pop out of his head when he watches as Adam unbuckles Jared’s belt, pops the button and zips his fly and goes for the shorts inside those jeans. Steve is gasping for air. This is not happening, this is _not_ happening. This guy is not grabbing the other guy’s genitals, he’s just not. 

But Adam is, and he seems to be enjoying it too. But that doesn’t surprise Steve the tiniest bit. But he’s not really going to… no, he wouldn’t. Not with everyone around them. Steve is just going to ignore the three moaning and groping men 3 feet away, because… well, just because.

But he’s wrong. Adam _is_ doing it. Adam takes out Jared’s cock and happily closes his lips around it. Steve doesn’t know where to look. The only thing he can think of is turn to the writer-lady in the corner but she is enjoying herself way too much. She’s making him sit this one out. He can’t believe it. Why is everyone so mean? 

Steve needs to get away from here. He can’t be here anymore. But when he tries to get up, the arm that is still around his shoulder holds him down. No way. This is not happening. He looks up at Jared to tell him so but the look on the other man’s face shuts him up. His face is pure bliss but he is shaking his head ‘no’ too. 

‘Trust me, when it’s your turn, you’ll thank me. Besides, your little captain wouldn’t like it if you took all the future fun away, look at him.’

Steve doesn’t know why but he actually looks down at his crotch and lo and behold, something is tenting in his tight suit. When did that happen? And shouldn’t he feel a little bit of excitement to make his… member (he is _refusing!!!_ to call it what the other men in this room are calling it. Maaaaybe ‘penis’ but he hates that word too so he’s sticking to member for now. Or until he can think of a better one) grow like this?

And what does this mean? Does he like boys now? He’s never ever thought about boys before, then how come his body shows interest now?

He’s scared. He doesn’t understand a thing and no one is helping him and everyone is saying he’ll enjoy it but how can he? He’s never done any of this before, not with men or women.

‘Adam, I think it’s time you show our special guest what all the fuss is about, don't you think?’ 

Adam looks up at Jared, not really wanting to stop. The guy’s dick is _huge_ , even bigger than his own and he _knows_ his own is one to be proud of size-wise. But he is also kind of curious about the guy next to him. 

He crawls over to the superhero and sits between his legs. ‘So, how do you take off this suit?’ He asks kind of sheepishly. It’s not what he had in mind when he crawled over. He had wanted to be all sex like Tommy knows he is. But looking at that suit, he just has no idea where any zippers are, or if there are even zippers anywhere at all. Maybe it’s velcro, or a full suit or, he just doesn’t know.

‘W-Why? Why do you want to know?’

‘You want to understand finally, don’t you?’ Jared whispers in his ear, a little closer than anyone normally would. ‘Then give in, let Adam do this. Look at him. He wants to, see? And he’s good at it too. I was so close already, almost shot my load in his pretty mouth. But maybe you should get that first honor.’

The Captain still doesn’t want to. He still doesn’t understand. Why are they making him do this? Why are they so convinced that he will like this? He doesn’t want to like this. He wants to get away and be left alone. This just feels wrong and not because there are only men in this room. 

‘You know she will not let you go before you give me at least one load, right?’ Adam whispers in his other ear. ‘She’s good at what she does. She knows your inner alternate universe conscience wants this, even if you don’t know it yet.’

Adam gets up and sits himself in Steve’s lap. Legs on either side, his rock hard cock against Steve’s equally hard cock. ‘Don’t be so scared. I know what I’m doing. I am going to make you come so hard, the stars on your suit will not be the only stars you’ll see. I am going to make you beg for more, make you want to return the favor and you will never want to stop once you start. I would never make you do something you really don’t want to do but we’re in _her_ mind and trust me, that makes the most conservative straight guy beg for cock… my cock.’ Adam smirks.

‘No! No!!!! I don’t want all this. Just leave me alone.’

Very subtle, Adam softly starts to rock his cock against Steve’s. If you didn’t know it, you wouldn’t be able to see. But Steve feels it and so does his cock. And his cock is liking what it’s feeling. 

‘Let go. Let all your fear that you are making yourself feel go. It’s just fear of the unknown. Your body is telling you how it really feels, look!’ Jared whispers again. A hand around his own thick shaft. He can feel Adam moving against Steve and it’s a fricking turn-on. He can’t believe he’s about to watch a guy discover sex for the very first time. If he’s honest, he’s a little jealous. 

‘But… but…’

‘No butts’ Adam smirks. ‘Not yet anyway.’

‘Close your eyes.’ Jared says. ‘Trust me. I won’t hurt you. Close your eyes and do not think of anything. Just empty your head.’

Steve is tired. He wants to get this over and done with. He wants to get out of here and apparently the only way out is to comply. Maybe if he closes off his mind, he won’t notice anything much and it’ll be over before he knows it, what ever it is that’s about to happen. (But he will never, ever tell a living soul what might happen here. He will refuse to acknowledge that the actual act of intercourse might take place. Which he doubts, he refuses to believe too that this will go beyond kissing stages. whether it’s kissing on the mouth or kissing on the… well, there.)

He closes his eyes shut tight. He tries to close off all surrounding sounds too but that’s not as easy, the huffs and moans keep penetrating his ears. He also hears Jared tell Adam that there seems to be a button and zipper underneath the big utility belt, that it’s not a full suit like Superman’s suit is. 

He feels hands on his utility belt and it takes all his strength not to stop them. He feels his pants undone and he feels a breath on his… well, darn it, penis. It’s still safely tucked in his underwear, though that’s very tight at this moment. 

Then teeth softly nibble around the tip of his penis. Then lips and a tongue explore everything that’s hidden by fabric. Is he doing his thing through his underwear? Isn’t that supposed to come off? He doesn’t know much but he knows that. 

‘Fuck, Cap, this is hot. If you could only see this. Adam has his lips around your cock and he hasn’t even taken it out of those tight white restrictions yet. And the look on Adam’s face makes me even more jealous. I might just want a little nibble too later on.’

‘Language.’ Steve breathes. It’s hard to focus when someone is touching you so privately.

Jared laughs out loud. ‘Sorry, Cap, I’ll try to watch my language. But when you look this hot, I can’t always control myself. And let’s be honest, you do look fucking hot right now and that’s a huge compliment, take it as such.’

But Steve only takes in half of what Jared says. The ringing in his ears and the assault on his penis make focussing on anything other than that kind of hard.

He feels fingers pull the hem of his underwear down and air around his penis. His penis springs free immediately, finally freed from the tight confinement. Not that it lasts long because almost immediately he feels a hot mouth taking it in again. A tongue flat against the underside and lips tight. 

His eyes fly open and his hands grab Adam’s hair. Whether to pull him off or to keep him there, he doesn’t know. The sensation he’s feeling is overwhelming. It’s too much yet not enough. He wants more yet he doesn’t. 

‘Close your eyes for a little bit longer.’ Jared whispers again. ‘Trust me.’ And he does. He closes his eyes again but doesn’t let go of the grip on Adam’s hair. He lays his head back against the back of the couch and just lets it happen.

Hands try to open the top of his suit. They manage faster than he thinks they could. He lets the hands do what they want, even if that means letting go of Adam’s hair. They’re back there as soon as it’s all off, even the t-shirt underneath it. 

He feels big hands explore his chest, lips suckle on the skin in his neck. The mouth around his penis (that’s as far as he’ll go and he feels like a daredevil already) is tight, and going faster and faster. He doesn’t know it but tiny gasps start leaving his mouth. 

Fingers start pinching his nipples and the soft sucking kisses turn into soft little bites. He feels his penis go deeper and deeper inside Adam’s mouth. How big is that thing?

A loud gasp a few feet away breaks concentration for all three men. ‘Fuuuuuuuuck’ Tommy screams as he comes deep inside the Captain’s best friend’s mouth.

Tommy is not so scared, nor subtle. His hands are also in the other’s hair, while Bucky sits on his knees on the floor, letting his mouth be used as a fuck-hole. Tommy, even after shooting his first load deep inside the hot mouth, is still pounding hard. He doesn’t want to stop, he wants to keep going forever and ever. 

‘My turn’ Dean says. His pants at his ankles, a hand already pumping his cock and two fingers deep inside Tommy’s ass. 

Reluctantly Tommy steps back and sits behind Bucky, making him turn his head so he can taste himself on Bucky’s tongue. He sucks on Bucky’s tongue like he would his cock. His hands blindly find the bottle of lube next to them. He feels how Bucky leans back against Tommy, wanting more. But a not so subtle clearing of a throat makes Bucky let go of those delicious lips.

‘Right, sorry.’

‘You can make up to me now. Give me those pretty lips, I have something for you that I’m sure you will enjoy.’

Unlike the dominant Bucky most readers know and love, this Bucky is compliant and very eager to please. Hungry for cock and for the goodness that comes out of it later.

He quickly swallows as much as he can and lets Dean take over as soon as he feels hands grip his hair. It’s his favorite. The abuse of his mouth. The control he gets to give up for once. He loves it almost as much as when his other end is used and abused until it hurts to sit for days.

As if Tommy could read his mind, he feels a cold and wet finger circle around his puckered hole. He spreads his legs just a tiny bit to give better access and Tommy uses that access to enter that first finger into his hole. That sweet sensation of that first intrusion is something he hopes he’ll never get used to, only to enjoy it as much as he had the very first time he felt a finger make it’s way inside his body. 

Jensen is mumbling profanities, not making much sense but that doesn’t matter, he doesn’t need to make sense, just enjoy what is being done to him. And what’s being done to him is goooood. Not even when she wrote him and Tommy together was the BJ this good and Tommy _knows_ how to work his mouth. He hopes he’ll get a little treat from him later on too. Maybe they can both play with his cock for a little bit. Take turns or something.

He mustn’t think that. That thought alone brought him closer to the edge than he wants to be. He can’t shoot just yet, this is still too good. 

But it’s too late. the thought of two pairs of lips around his cock topple him over the edge and thick ropes of come shoot deep inside Bucky’s mouth for a second time in less than 20 minutes.

But this time it’s Bucky that keeps going. He wants more. He wants to come himself, even if he knows he needs to wait. He has two fingers up his ass and he needs at least one more before he can sink down on any of the hard dicks in this room. All but Jared’s cause he probably is going to need four for that monster.

But Dean pulls back, his dick too sensitive and he needs to regain his strength fast for a second round. He needs a second round if it kills him. 

‘Don’t stop on my account’ he says to the boys on the floor, already on their way lying down. Tommy’s tongue is once more deep down his throat, trying to get every last drop of Dean’s juices. His fingers thrusting inside the tiny frame, adding a third finger, opening him up, preparing him for a larger intrusion. Tommy knows who it’s going to be, even if _she_ hasn’t said anything. It’s the only one that feels right and it’s not Tommy. Just in case he scissors him further than he normally would for himself. He hears the person in question scream that primal scream, shooting of his own first load of this evening. Good, Tommy thinks, that takes the edge off it a little bit. He needed to.

Bucky is writhing underneath Tommy. Bucky is close himself. His cock is trapped between their bodies, his hole fucked by four fingers and that one spot is hit over and over again. If he comes now and is made to leave, he will still be a happy man.

‘Don’t you dare come, Soldier’ Tommy says. ‘Save it. Save it for the one that deserves it. I know he’ll make it even better. I’m just preparing you. But if we get a next time, I’m so fucking you.’

‘No you won’t. Bucky says. ‘Next time I will put you on your hands and knees and you will beg me to let you come. I will make you reach the brink of orgasm over and over but I will not let you. Not until I feel you deserve it. Next time you will find out I’m not always this easy. The opposite even. I will make you ride me until your legs give in. Hopefully you will find out soon. But until then, you get to enjoy this rarity. Fuck my ass with your fingers, boy. Prepare me for him.’

Tommy is growing hard again. Just like he knew he would. That’s the awesome thing about alternate fic universes. You can get hard again so much faster than in real life. It’s high school all over again just with better stamina.

‘You’re ready, I’d say.’ Tommy whispers. His voice rough with want. ‘Not that I want to stop. Fuck, your hole is so tight. You don’t bottom often, do you? You should try it more often. It suits you, even if you’re a toppy fucker.’

They hear Dean clear his throat again. Apparently fun time for them is over for now. They join the others on the couch where Adam is sucking on Jared’s rod again. Jared’s tongue is entertaining the Captain who is a lot more relaxed since he shot his come inside Adam’s eager mouth. 

Dean is slowly pumping his own cock again. He knows what is expected of him and the thought has him more than excited. He is in no hurry, the show in front of him is enough entertainment for now.

‘Stevie?’ It’s Bucky. ‘Are you enjoying yourself?’ He asks as he climbs in his friend’s lap. ‘Do you like what they’re doing to you?’

Steve nods without letting go of the giant. 

‘Are you ready for more?’ Bucky asks him.

This time Steve does let go. Finally he thought he got what they all meant and now they want to change it all again? What do they want to do now?

‘Do you trust me, Stevie?’

Of course he does and he nods his agreement. 

‘Then get ready, Stevie. I am going to make you feel even better.’ 

Bucky gets up a bit, grabs Steve’s already hard as rock again shaft and sinks down onto it. Again Steve’s eyes fly open, wide as saucers. His mouth as wide too. He’s screaming without sound. Oxygen has left his lungs, his hands flail in the air, not knowing what to do with them. Is this really happening? And is his friend really giving him this gift? This sensation is even better than what Adam had done to him earlier. 

When he bottoms out, Bucky kisses him softly. ‘Get ready’ he says into his mouth and he gets up a little bit, only to sink down again. Steve throws his head back. He cares no longer if he makes a noise. The writer-woman in the corner seems to like it when they make noise, so he gives her what she seems to want.

When Bucky finds a tempo that Steve really seems to like, Steve even grows bolder than he ever thought he could and he grabs Bucky’s ass and pulls him in faster with every thrust Bucky gives him.

But all of a sudden, Steve makes Bucky stop, mid thrust.

‘Are you all really just going to watch? Don’t tell me you’re all awaiting your turn with me, I don’t think I can keep that up, no matter how fast writer-woman gets us all hard again. Why don’t you all mix and mingle, get to know each other better, have some fun of your own.’

You don’t need to tell Dean that twice. He smirks as he looks over at Adam. ‘Are you ready?’ He says.

‘What for? Adam looks at him with fear in his eyes. What does Dean think is going to happen? Again all eyes (minus Steve’s and Bucky’s, those are closed and are waaaay too busy to focus on what’s going on around them) go to the woman in the corner for questions.

Adam turns white when he hears what’s expected of him. ‘You can’t be serious! You em>know I don’t bottom. You know _why_ too. Don’t make me do this, please!’

‘Baby, don’t worry. Dean will take good care of you, I promise. So will I. You didn’t think she wouldn’t let us be together, right? Now give me those fingers and put them in me.’ It’s as loving as Tommy will ever get.

Tommy lies back down on the floor, his bottom lip between his teeth, big huge puppy dog eyes, his legs wide apart, inviting his former boss to do what everyone in the room knows they do best. 

Adam uncaps the bottle of lube again, covering his fingers royally before he sits in between Tommy’s legs. ‘Fuck, you’re beautiful. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your beauty, baby. Look at you lying there all pretty. You are so eager for me, aren’t you? I am going to fill you up good, baby. You know I can. It’s been too long but I’ll make it so good.’

Adam very slowly enters a first finger inside the smaller man’s body. His eyes close as he familiarizes himself once more with his favorite boy. He is going to miss him so much on his new album adventure. How is he going to live without this body to keep him warm at night during tours? Or is this a good thing? Maybe now they have an actual shot with each other. He knows it’s wishful thinking. He knows it’s the alternate fic universe talking. But right now, he means every word of it. In this alternate fic universe, there’s no one else but Tommy. 

And Dean apparently. While Adam and Tommy get reconnected with each other again, Dean has sat himself down behind Adam and is softly stroking his back, down his crack, trying to relax him even more. 

When Adam enters a second finger inside Tommy, Dean carefully and very slowly presses his own finger against Adam’s hole. Adam tenses but Tommy takes the tension away by moaning louder and begging for more. If Tommy can enjoy this so much, than he could too, right? He tries to relax but it’s hard when he knows how it ended the last and only time he bottomed before. It had been his very first time and it had taken him a long time before he had wanted to try anything sexual again.

Both Tommy and Dean manage to distract Adam as much as they can and still enjoy the fuck out of it all. By the time Tommy has 3 fingers opening him up, he is fucking those said fingers himself, begging for Adam to please fuck the fuck out of him already. 

Adam doesn’t even realize that he himself has three fingers inside him already too. And funny enough, it doesn’t feel as bad as he feared. 

‘Do it, Adam, get that big cock inside my ass, don’t make me wait any longer.’

Tommy lifts his legs up even higher, giving Adam the access that he needs. He slides inside Tommy in one swift motion, just like he remembers. They lay there like that for a few seconds, not moving, just enjoying being with each other again.

Dean uses that time to line himself up behind Adam. Tommy nods that Adam is ready. Very slowly, even slower than Bucky had sunk down on Steve, does Dean make his way inside the almost virgin hole. Adam hisses and tries to pull away once but Dean doesn’t give up. He tries again and this time he manages to get in. Adam still hisses but he doesn’t pull back anymore. 

‘Relax, baby.’ Tommy breathes against Adam’s lips. ‘Breathe, the most painful part is over. From now on it only gets good. Just remember my face when you slid inside me that first time. There’s no better feeling, baby.’

Adam tries, it hurts but he will not give up. Finally he feels tiny curls tickle his back and he feels proud of himself. 

‘Fuck, you are tight.’ Dean says behind him. 

‘Shut up and just fuck me already.’ Adam replies.

It doesn’t take the three men long to find a rhythm that works. It’s hardest for Adam to actually keep that rhythm going, the sensation in both his ass and on his cock are too much. He screams more than he is used to. His thrusts more irregular than Tommy is used to, but Tommy is not complaining. Adam is still fucking the shit out of him and that is all that matters. 

Behind them on the couch, Steve is still balls deep inside his best friend. He is close, very close but he doesn’t want this to end. He wants to keep going until he dies. Which could easily be in a few minutes because he’s not sure he’ll survive his orgasm this time.

‘Turn us around’ Bucky manages to somehow get out. Steve wants to give him a medal for being able to for a full sentence while getting his brains fucked out, he should remember to tell him that later, when his orgasm isn’t knocking on his door.

‘Jared, help us turn. Don’t make him leave my body.’

They somehow manage to get Bucky underneath Steve. Bucky’s head in Jared’s lap. Steve likes this too. He can actually move now too and he does. He pounds into his friend like he never thought he could pound into anyone. Hard and fast. And because Bucky is in Jared’s lap, he only needs to look up a little bit to look into Jared’s eyes. Jared who is licking his lips. Jared who is slowly stroking his cock, waiting his turn with whoever she has ready for him. Steve actually hopes it’s him. 

Did he really just think that?

And with that thought, he thrusts into his friend one final brutal time and empties his balls for a second time. His friend feels Steve’s orgasm and that triggers his own. He spills his seed all over his stomach. His hand grabs Steve’s neck and pulls him down for a furious kiss. They are so doing that again. Alternate fic universe or not. As soon as they’re rested, that cock is going back in his hole again.

‘Boys?’ Jared says, still stroking himself. ‘You can kiss, or you can enjoy the show. Look at what my tv-brother is doing over there. It’s a good thing you are in my lap cause I am tempted to join in. My cock hurts and is in need of some TLC.’

Steve looks up at Jared again. He wants to say that he’d love to take care of it, but he’s scared. It’s so big, it’ll never fit, will it?

‘Later, captain. Just enjoy the show.’

‘Look at that.’ Dean growls. ‘Look, Adam, all those pretty boys have stopped to watch our show. They want to watch how you love getting fucked. You look so pretty doing it too. My cock is so pretty inside your hole. As if it was made to be fucked. Just like your cock seems to be made to have pretty boys sitting on it. Does it feel good to be fucked from two sides? Have you ever done this before? We fuck you good, don’t we? I bet we can even make you come like you never came before.

Scream for your audience Adam. Scream while you fill up that hole, scream while you feel your own hole get covered in my own come. Feel me fill you with my juices. I bet it won’t even fit. I bet it’ll drip out before I’m even done shooting deep inside you. 

That did it, didn’t it? The thought of having your ass filled with come made you come yourself, am I right? I can feel you shoot inside your boy. Make him take it. Fuck that last drop deeper inside that body than ever before.’

Adam keeps shooting load after load. He can’t seem to stop shooting inside that tiny body he loves so much. And he can feel the juices running down his own legs too. He can’t believe how hot that feels. 

Adam feels Dean trying to get up, but he holds him back. ‘Stay’ is all he says. And Dean does. Who knows, maybe she has another round in store for them that he doesn’t know about yet.

‘So….’ Jared says out of the blue… well not so much, but he’s the first one to speak again.

‘If my calculations are correct, then 9 loads were shot, yet none of them came from my body. Who is going to fix this? And don’t tell me I need to take matters into my own hands cause right now I’m desperate enough to take without asking.’

‘I-I might be able to help.’

All eyes turn to the one guy that had tried to escape on numerous occasions. The last guy anyone, including himself, ever thought would open up his mouth and offer himself up. Even Bucky tries to warn him before going into this, almost, blindly.’

‘Stevie? Not to be a party pooper but have you seen the size of him? Maybe you should sit this one out and leave it to a guy who’s a little more used to dick.’

‘No, Buck, I actually want to. I thought about it earlier and funnily enough, it turned me on.’

‘Funnily enough?’ Jared asks with a chuckle.

‘Oh hush, 2 hours ago I was practically repulsed by what I saw so yes, it felt funny to think that in just such short of a time, I want to play with your pen… oh heck… your c-cock.’

They all laughed, but Steve was just a little bit proud of himself. And Jared had a look in his eyes too. An interested, surprised look, but with a little extra to it.

‘What are you waiting for then?’ It was Tommy and he was close to his ear again. What was it with all these people and his ears? He’s going to remember it for his own future sexy times but still.

Steve disentangled himself from his friend. His cock long slipped out of Bucky’s body but they were still in each other’s arms, still with Bucky’s head in Jared’s lap. Bucky gets up and sits between Tommy’s legs. Adam, who in his turn is Tommy’s back rest, rests one of his hands on Bucky’s chest. 

Steve does what he has seen earlier. It’s basically all he knows. He sits himself in Jared’s lap and kisses him. Jared seems to like it because his hands make it down to Steve’s ass quickly. Jared moves Steve up and down his cock, not rough, just right. It’s incredible but this alternate fic universe thing is amazing, Steve feels his cock grow hard for a third time this evening. Can he just live in this universe forever? Gay sex or not, sex is still sex and good sex is even better.

‘Hell, Steve, please tell me I get to be inside you. You feel so good, I don’t think I can’t not be inside you. No pressure, I promise.’

‘Wow, you really are trying.’ Steve says.

‘What do you mean?’ Jared is confused.

‘You’re really trying not to swear. I appreciate that.’

Jared chuckles. Of all the things Steve could say right now, this is what he chooses to say.

‘But you can ask me if you can… f-fuck… me.’

‘Oh fuck, Steve, please tell me I get to. I promise you that you will never forget it… in a good way.’

Steve doesn’t reply with words, but just sinks down on his knees in front of Jared and looks at the body part he’s been dreading to even touch all evening. He takes a deep breath, opens his mouth and goes down on the man in front of him.

He doesn’t know what to do but he tries to remember what he likes and what had been done to him earlier. It’s a lot more fun than he thought it would be. It tastes a lot better than he thought, a whole lot better. He happily bobs his head up and down, wondering if Jared will come inside his mouth too. He kinda wants to and he kinda doesn’t.

He kinda doesn’t because he kinda wants to know what it’s like to have that huge monster inside him. 

‘Stop. Stop.’ Jared says shortly after Steve really gets started. His jaw hurts but he doesn’t care. He wants to keep going. ‘Stop, before I blow my load too soon. I know I can get hard again in no time but I would rather shoot the ultimate load in one go, if you don’t mind.’

No, Steve doesn’t mind, just as long as he makes it good.

Before Steve nods his no, a finger caresses his rear. He doesn’t know who it belongs to and he doesn’t care. He takes Jared back into his mouth and happily bobs up and down while many fingers caress and feel up his ass. One soft and wet finger finally dares to push inside him. It doesn’t feel as bad again. He wants more, he wants it deeper. He wants it bigger. A finger is nowhere near what is going to be inside him later, he knows more fingers need to fill him up first. 

One finger becomes two, two turns to three and three fingers scissor and fuck him hard and fast and deep. 

‘Gimme another one’ Steve gasps, biting the inside of Jared’s leg. He doesn’t know why, he just feels it could be sexy. Jared agrees by gasping again. 

‘I think you’re ready’ ‘a’ voice says after a little while more. Steve has no idea who. He doesn’t care either. He’s almost delirious. He needs to be fucked. He needs it or he feels like he’ll die. He sits up in Jared’s lap again and makes the boys around him help him sink down on Jared’s monster of a cock.

But the boys opened him up so good that it doesn’t hurt as bad as everyone thought it would. He even sinks down all the way immediately. He bottoms out and releases the breath he had been holding. 

Jared puts his hands on his ass again. Breathing heavier than usual too. Very slowly Steve starts to move. It’s harder than he thought but he tries anyway.

‘Wait’ Jared says ‘lie on your back. Or maybe sit on your hands and knees. Whatever you think might feel more comfortable. I think the latter one.’

They disentangle. Steve gets on the floor and gets in position. Before he knows it, he feels Jared enter him again. this time much easier because he is still so open. Fuck it feels so good. Jared slowly moves inside him but Steve wants more. 

‘Faster’ Steve breathes after a few minutes. 

‘Are you sure?’ Steve hears hope in Jared’s voice.

‘Yes, I’m sure. Go faster, I can take it.’

Jared speeds up but is still careful. Steve is almost frustrated. He’s not made of porcelain. He can take it. Why doesn’t he get it that he wants more than this careful treatment?’

‘Giant, dear?’ It’s Tommy again… ‘I think you can slow down on the gentleman treatment. Give him more, dude. He wants it, he wants to be fucked, truly fucked. Give him all you’ve got.’

And Jared does. Jared speeds up, he fucks harder and harder with every thrust. He doesn’t stop until he hears a protest from Steve that doesn’t come. All Steve does is gasp and moan and thrust back as hard as he can. 

‘Fuck, Steve, you feel so good. I’m so close already. But I want to make you come untouched. I know you’re close. Come for me, Steve, come for me like you haven’t done before. Feel how my hard cock is rubbing your spot over and over again. It makes me want to shoot my come deep inside you. Do you want to feel me do that? Do you want to feel me empty myself in your body? Leave the ultimate proof of bliss? I’m gonna stay inside you for a while too. So that not all my come can seep out yet. Keep you full for as long as I can.’

Steve had already been close to losing it for a while but Jared’s talk pushes him over. For a third time this evening, he empties himself, this time in a mouth that just in time closes around his tip. Jared is not far behind and spurts hard, deep and fast inside the superhero’s body. 

Jared collapses on top of Steve. He can’t move anymore. He might have had the least orgasms… okay, joined last place, but he put his everything in this one time only.

Steve is a few steps further than Jared is. He might be able to pull off multiple orgasms, but somehow at a certain point, his body gives in. That’s the boy’s cue that the night is finally over. Not that they notice. Half of them are asleep before Jared’s limp cock leaves Steve’s body. 

Am I really leaving them like this? Why not? I could write a whole epilogue of how they promise to keep in touch and do this again soon but let’s face it… _THAT_ is up to me too! I get to decide if these boys join up again, and whether or not it will be the six of them or in a different combination. I don’t know yet. I might yet I might not. You will just have to wait and see…

And on that note…


End file.
